runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Feldip Hills
De Feldip Hills liggen ten zuiden van Yanille en Kandarin en ten zuid-oosten van de Castle Wars arena. De meeste inwoners zijn ogres. De hoofdstad van de Feldip Hills is Gu'Tanoth; ten westen van Gu'Tanoth ligt Jiggig. Jiggig is vol Zogres en Skogres (zombie ogres). In de zuidelijke gebieden is een Hunter trainingsgebied. Na het voltooien van de Big Chompy Bird Hunting, kan men in delen van de Feldip Hills jagen op Chompies. In het zuid-oosten van het gebied ligt de stad Oo'glog. In het westen, bij de kust, ten noorden van de tekens ligt een Death rune op de grond. Ondanks dat dit gebied de Feldip Hills (heuvels) heet, bestaat het middelste gedeelte uit een jungle en het zuidelijke deel uit Eucalyptus trees. Geschiedenis Het Ogre ras, dat het gebied vandaag de dag overheerst, kent geen schrift en toont weinig interesse in geschiedenis. Hierom is de kennis van de recente geschiedenis beperkt. De Skavid nederzettingen De eerste gedocumenteerde bewoners van de Feldip Hills waren de skavids, een ras van kleine, half-mensachtige wezens. De Skavids, die zich het gebied toe eigenden in het begin van de Second Age, vestigden zich hier sterk, en gebruikten de zee grenzen en de bergruggen als bescherming tegen vijandige rassen. Van het, nu bijna uitgestorven ras, is weinig bekend. Vandaag de dag zijn hun lichamen en hun geesten zwak, en is het aantal overlevenden klein. Hun vasthoudendheid in het gebruik van hun eigen taal laat echter hun loyaliteit zien, en indiceert dat hun koninkrijk wellicht een lang bestaand en machtig rijk was. De Oorlog om de Feldip Hills De Skavid natie verloor haar kracht tijdens de Third Age, waarin de goden en hun legers direct vochten over de controle over Gielinor en zijn bevolking. Na het verbannen worden van de god Zaros door zijn Mahjarrat generaal Zamorak, waren de goden instaat zich het land en de macht toe te eigenen zonder interventie of strijd. De catastrofische "God Wars" zouden heel Gielinor doen verzwelgen, wat rampzalig was voor de Skavids. Een god genaamd Bandos, die afwist van de oorlogen, kwam van een andere wereld naar Gielinor. Bandos verzamelde een oorlogszuchtig leger, door rassen overheersing te beloven, waaronder orks, jogres, cyclops, giants, trolls, en ogres, of door slavernij, zoals bij de goblins van Yu'biusk. Naar mate de God wars verder verliepen werd Bandos steeds machtiger, en creëerde een ongekend bloedvergieten. De Feldip Hills waren strategisch gezien perfect ter verdediging, gezien de heuvels in het noorden en de zee aan de zijkanten, en hierom richtte Bandos en zijn leger zich op dit gebied. Geleid door Bandos zelf, viel het leger de natie van de Skavids binnen. De skavids werden als slaven gebruikt, wat ten koste ging van een groot deel van de populatie. Het rijk van Bandos Bandos, vestigde zijn basis en een machtig rijk in de Feldip Hills, om van hieruit de noordelijker gelegen gebieden aan te kunnen vallen. Met zijn volgers en zijn slaven vestigde hij een onoverwinnelijke bezetting van de Feldip Hills. Van hier lanceerde hij talloze aanvallen op de legers in het noorden. De hoofdstad van het rijk, Gu'Tanoth, was al gauw gesticht, op de top van de bergen in het noorden. Hier, ver boven het oppervlak, en boven de vulkanische activiteiten, was het leger veilig, echter de stad was vooral een militair bolwerk. De ogresses (vrouwelijke Ogre), in overeenkomst met de scheiding in de maatschappij, reisden af naar de jungles in het zuiden, waar zij de stad Oo'glog stichtten. Naar mate de tijd verliep verdwenen vele rassen en volken die het land voorheen bezetten. Tegen het begin van de Fourth Age, waren de enige belanrijke rassen in het gebied Ogres en de Thorobshuun goblin stam. De situatie verslechterde met het vestigen van de Edicts of Guthix, die Bandos dwong de planeet lichamelijk te verlaten. Nu dat Bandos niet langer aanwezig was om zijn troepen opdrachten te geven verergerde het bloedvergieten, de inwoners vochten nu tegen buitenstaanders maar ook tegen groepen binnen de samenleving. De Feldip Hills burgeroorlog Bandos zijn volgers, die erom bekend stonden hun eigen ras superieur te vinden, vonden het steeds moeilijker om met elkaar samen te leven. Zowel de Thorobshuun als de ogre rassen vonden zichzelf de sterkere partij, wat leidde tot militair en politiek conflict en escaleerde tot het punt van een open gevecht. Enkele jaren na het vertrekken van Bandos leidde deze spanning tussen Thorobshuun en ogres tot de Feldip Hills burgeroorlog. De oorlog was bijzonder wreed, elke partij probeerde de ander uit te roeien, of tenminste te verdrijven uit het gebied. De elven van Tirannwn, uit Arandar, vonden de rassen in het heetst van de strijd. Omdat zij vredig wouden leven sloten de elven verbonden met de mensen stammen en de gnomes uit de regio, maar merkten al gauw dat het onmogelijk was om met de ogres en Thorobshuun te onderhandelen. Er vanuit gaande dat deze twee verbonden genoeg zouden zijn besloten zij de oorlog maar af te wachten. De oorlog duurde relatief kort, hoewel de hoeveelheid slachtoffers en de spanning groot was. De Thorobshuun waren zo goed als verslagen, waardoor de overlevenden moesten vluchten naar het noorden, waar ze overal problemen veroorzaakten. Hoewel sommigen naar het oosten afreisden om uiteindelijk Misthalin te bereiken, bleven velen, en vochten in de Battle of Plain of Mud en de Battle of Atarisundri. Het einde van de oorlog betekende vrede in het gebied rond de Feldip Hills. Deze vrede duurde zelfs tot in de Fifth Age, hoewel de spanningen toenamen tussen de ogres en de mensen in Yanille. Sabotage van de Yanille Watchtower In 169, gebruikten de ogre shamans van Gu'Tanoth gevangen genomen Skavids om magische kristallen uit de Yanille Watchtower te stelen, die gemaakt waren om de ogres in het gebied te onderzoeken. Dit was erg negatief voor Kandarin's veiligheidsdiensten. Met hulp van een avonturier werden de kristallen terug gehaald uit de Ogre Enclave onder Gu'Tanoth. De shamans, belangrijke personen in de politieke structuur van de ogres, werden vermoord, wat de organisatie van de ogres saboteerde, maar tegelijk de relatie tussen Kandarin en de ogre natie verslechterde. De aanval op Jiggig Het volgende vindt gedeeltelijk plaats in de Zogre Flesh Eaters quest. In het jaar 169 viel een lid van de H.A.M., een anti-monster organisatie, de heilige plaats van de ogres Jiggig aan. Sithik Ints wist met gebruik van een zegel uit de zwarte magie, gestolen uit de Wizards' Guild in Yanille, explosieven in de catacomben onder Jiggig te doen ontploffen. Deze aanval vermoordde honderden ogres, en nog erger, bracht veel ogres in de graven weer tot leven. Sithik werd met de hulp van een avonturier gestraft voor zijn daden, maar het kwaad was reeds gedaan. Jiggig is grotendeels verlaten en de ogres denken na over een nieuwe heilige plaats. Route De Feldip Hills kunnen op verschijdene manieren bereikt worden: * Een Gnome Glider is gelocaliseerd in dit gebied. Spelers moeten de One Small Favour quest voltooid hebben om met een Gnome Glider naar deze locatie te vliegen. *Fairy ring (code A-K-S) bevindt zich in dit gebied. *Reis naar Yanille (bijvoorbeeld met Home teleport of de Watchtower teleport) en loop zuidwaarts. *Reis naar Castle Wars (bijvoorbeeld met een Dueling ring) en loop naar het zuid-oosten. Quests De Feldip hills kent 3 quest start punten: * Big Chompy Bird Hunting * Zogre Flesh Eaters * As a First Resort... Het maakt ook deel uit van: * Recipe for Disaster * Watchtower * One Small Favour * Inwoners *Rantz *Fycie *Bugs Category:Locaties en:Feldip Hills